DP答歌迷问
发布时间：2010-11-11 原文链接：已失效 发布媒体：danielpowter.com 文章作者： '原文' 20 Fan Questions With Daniel Powter1) First of all congratulations for your music and the great successes achieved so far, I wanted to ask when we listen a new album? (Sasa, Italy) Daniel: Warner Music Japan will be releasing my new record called "Best of Me" December 8, 2010. Radio is already playing a song from it called "Lose To Win". Please call them and tell them you want to hear it! 2) I recall hearing you were making a second album. Did you make a second album?... If so, is it available in the US? (Shannon, Iowa) Daniel: Yes! It's called "Under The Radar" and produced by Linda Perry. It was only released in Asia and parts of Europe in 2008. You can buy it on iTunes. You don't even need to leave your house! 3) How many songs will there be in the new album? (Janelle, France) There are 14 songs - The record is a "best of" collection that includes a few brand new songs, songs from my first (self-titled) album with Bad Day and songs from "Under The Radar" as well as a brand new version of "Best of Me" (Track listing is as follows:) 1. Lose To Win 2. Fall In Love (The Day We Never Met) 3. Come Home 4. Bad Day 5. Next Plane Home 6. Love You Lately 7. Best Of Me 8. Jimmy Gets High 9. Whole World Around 10. Lie To Me 11. Free Loop 12. Best of Me (New Version) 13. Back On The Streets (Live) 14. Happy Xmas (featuring the Seven Arrows Choir) 4) I heard you are recorded a christmas song for this record. What song did you do? (Natalie, New York) Daniel: John Lennon's "Happy Xmas" I recorded it with the Seven Arrows Elementary School Choir. It was such a magical experience for me. I have always been a huge Beatles fan, and when they asked me to do a version of this song I was truly honored. I hope you like it 5) Can you tell me about the song you chose for the video? (Carolyn, California) Daniel: They (Warner Japan) actually chose it. It's called "Lose To Win". It's a song that sort of highlights the defeats more than victories. When you lose it teaches you to prepare for when you have success. Instant gratification isn't worth it. Everyone wants to be famous but they don't want to struggle to get there. Well, not everyone, but... (Pauses) What ever happened to work ethic? My parents taught me that when you lose you learn something. You don't really appreciate winning unless you lose a few times. Winning loses it's value if you always succeed. 6) Why did you choose the director for the video? Is director the video an Indian? (Kelly, Japan) Daniel: The director is Rohit And he is from India. I chose him because, number one, what he films is dark. It doesn't look like a typical video. I detest videos (and you can quote me on this) Sparkley, shiny, fake. His videos have more depth..like a movie. 7) I heard the Japanese band SMAP recorded one of your songs. (Brandon, Canada) Daniel: Yes they did! It's actually is my new song "Lose To Win". Their version of the song is called "Cry For The Smile". 8) When will you be in Japan and what will you be doing while you are there? (Miku, Japan) Daniel: I'm coming the week of Nov 14th! I can't wait. I love Japan. I'll be doing a private showcase for ZIP FM - If you call the radio station, they can tell you how you can get tickets to be there! 9) Will we EVER get to see you without a hat on?? (Aprill, Tennessee) Daniel: I do in my next video! I play a boxer and in one scene I have no hat on. And I play a dishwasher with no hat. 10) What inspired you to your dream of being an artist, and are your parents musically inclined as well ? (Tracie, California) Daniel: Yeah. My Mom inspired me alot. She's an amazing piano player. She used to take me to the Symphony every Sunday night. I think music chose me as much as I chose it. I really had no other choice. After all, I'm not very smart...you wouldn't want me operating on you... 11) How many pianos do you have in your home? (Pauline, Texas) Daniel: Actual pianos? Let me count them. One, two, three in the house itself. Do you mean like Wurlitzer and Rhodes too? I have nine. Not specifically grand pianos. I have two grand pianos. 12) Where did you find your two bracelets (the silver one with skullheads, and the brown one) because they are really good! (Momokdo, France) Daniel: A guy named Sofi Aria made the skull one. A custom jeweler here in Los Angeles. I don't have them anymore...I don't remember what the second one was...but I don't have them anymore. If anyone finds them, let me know. 13) Is there a particular theme you prefer talking about in a song whether it be love, friendship or other? (Sylvie, France) Daniel: My subject matter usually has to do with connecting with people. If songs are all about myself, then I can't connect with the listener. I write about topics people can relate to. Lose To Win? People get that. Bad Day? People get that. The ups and downs and ins and outs are more important to me. I had this family come up to me in Modesto or somewhere near there and they told me they related to my song "Styrofoam", and that they had recently lost everything. The song meant more to them than to me. It's all about connecting. 14) Do you know how to cook?...and if you do, what is your speciality? (Powterpuffgirl, Italy) Daniel: I can barbeque really well. Like vegetables. I can do corn on the cob. Not that everyone can't, but I can do it well. I like to be outside, so I enjoy incorporating that into my cooking. 15) Did you have a hero when you were young? (Rhiannon, California) Daniel: Spiderman. (long pause) That's an easy answer. 16) Is there (or are there) a new singer that you especially like? (Miss Deko, Italy) Daniel: (Pauses) No one anyone would have heard of. No. Not really. I'm pretty out of it when it comes to the modern music world. I'm scared to be influenced by it. 17) How many tattoos do you have now? It seems like a lot! (Gwen, Sweden) Daniel: I'm not even sure how many I have by now. My entire left arm was done by an amazing tattoo artist in Hollywood named Mark Mahoney at his place called Shamrock Social Club. 18) Is there someone you would like (and maybe even plan) to sing with? (Sylvie, France) Daniel: Prince, David Bowie, Annie Lennox. But no plans, no. 19) What’s your favorite song to play and why? (Wendie, England) Daniel: My favorite song to play life is Free Loop. I'm not really sure why ??? 20) Lots of fans wrote in wondering when Daniel will tour in their hometown, here's a few – Wondering whether there is any chance of a visit to Australia?? :-) (Lisa) When do you plan to visit Poland? (Anna) Are there some dates already planned for France in 2011, and if yes, would you need a guide to tour the town during your free time? Hoping the answer will be YES (Sylvie) On your next tour are you coming to germany ? if you do come to freiburg it́s the warmest and greenest place in germany (but all the bands just play in berlin or hamburg and ím not able to get there ...arrrggghhh...) (pittbullfreiburg) Daniel: I can't wait to get on the road and come to your country. You know what would help me get there, is for you to call your local radio station and let them know that you want to hear my new music. Thank you so much for all of your continued support. Thank you for all your questions and for all your communication. - Please continue to follow me here for more updates and on TWITTER, FACEBOOK and MYSPACE. I love you all - Daniel Powter, Nov 8, 2010 20101111 Category:无翻译